


Three's Company

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is ace and he knows Dinesh isn't, so he tells him he can sleep with someone else if he wants to. Dinesh sleeps with Gilfoyle but then starts to feel romantic about him and he feels guilty, but it ends with them all dating each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dinesh asked.

When Jared had suggested that he go out and find someone to have sex with to satisfy his urges, it had seemed like an amazing idea. But, now that he’d actually found someone on Grindr who was ready to meet him, the reality was hitting him and he wondered if he was about to destroy his relationship.

“It’s not going to bother me, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jared told him. “But only you can decide whether it’s a good idea for you.”

Dinesh nodded. He knew that he wanted to have sex very badly but it still all seemed so scary. He wasn’t one for trying new things.

Jared rubbed his back and said, “I think you should give it a try. We’ll talk afterwards and maybe you’ll decide you never want to do it again.”

“Okay,” Dinesh said. He nervously hugged Jared and then said, “See you later. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jared told him.

 

Dinesh walked into the dive bar and immediately spotted Gilfoyle. He was this trying-way-too-hard-to-be-edgy guy with terrible long hair and a skull ring. Dinesh couldn’t believe how tacky he was, but he reminded himself that’s why he chose him-- there was no chance of him developing feelings for this guy.

Dinesh walked over to him and said, “Hi, I’m Dinesh.”

“Gilfoyle,” he said. He flicked his eyes over Dinesh and for a second he was terrified that Gilfoyle would reject him. “Are you ready to go back to my place?”

“Already?” Dinesh asked. “I mean, that easily?”

“It sounded like that was what you wanted,” Gilfoyle said.

“It is,” Dinesh said.

“Okay…” Gilfoyle looked at him with this penetrating look that Dinesh really didn’t like.

“I’ve never had sex,” Dinesh said quietly, deciding it was better to just tell him. He immediately added, “It’s not because I’m weird or a loser or something. My boyfriend is asexual. But, we recently decided-- it was his idea, I’m not cheating…”

  
Gilfoyle stared at him with his arms crossed. “Is there a reason you’re giving me all this information?”

Dinesh looked down with embarrassment. “No. Sorry. I just…” He shrugged.

“If you’re not ready, I can go,” Gilfoyle said.

“No, I’m…” Dinesh sighed. “I could not be more ready. I was ready ten years ago.”

“This boyfriend must be pretty special,” Gilfoyle said.

“He is,” Dinesh said. “He’s kind and smart. God, he’s so smart. And we like all the same things…”

Gilfoyle put his hand on Dinesh’s leg and softly said, “But, at some point what you want is just a big, filthy dummy who loves taking your dick?”

Dinesh stared at him. He couldn’t form words, so he just nodded emphatically.

Gilfoyle grinned and took his hand to lead him out.

 

Dinesh was about to make a comment about how disgusting Gilfoyle’s apartment was when Gilfoyle pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. Dinesh kissed back eagerly. He’d kissed Jared a bit. Sweet, gentle kisses. But nothing like this.

Almost immediately, Gilfoyle put Dinesh’s hands on his ass. Dinesh tried to grope it, but groaned with frustration at the stiff denim.

Gilfoyle kicked off his Chuck Taylors, then wiggled out of his skinny jeans before he resumed kissing Dinesh. Dinesh squeezed his ass hard, then slid his hands underneath Gilfoyle’s underwear for a better feel.

“You’re so sexy,” Dinesh said breathily as Gilfoyle kissed down his neck.

“Do you want to get your dick sucked?” Gilfoyle asked him.

“Yes, please,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle dropped to his knees and pulled Dinesh’s pants and underwear down. He started sucking his dick hard.

Dinesh moaned. “Holy shit,” he said. He yanked Gilfoyle’s hair.

Gilfoyle bobbed his head hard.

Dinesh moaned. “Fuck,” he said softly.

Gilfoyle pulled away and kissed Dinesh’s dick. “I like your dick,” he told him. “Ready to put it in my asshole?”

“Yeah,” Dinesh said, nodding hard.

“You do that a lot,” Gilfoyle said, putting his hand under Dinesh’s chin. “You look like a horny bobblehead.”

Dinesh frowned. “Did you just roast me while I’m about to fuck you? That’s not appropriate. Why would you do that?”

“I thought you might look cute when you’re mad,” Gilfoyle said. He grinned and added, “And I was right.”

Dinesh was about to protest, but he got distracted when Gilfoyle pulled his underwear off and got on all fours on the mattress in the corner.

“I can’t believe I’m going to have sex with a grown man who doesn’t have a bed frame,” Dinesh said as he walked over to him and started feeling up his ass.

“I thought it was inappropriate to insult someone when you’re about to have sex,” Gilfoyle said.

“You’re the one who opened the door to insults,” Dinesh murmured as he undressed.

Gilfoyle looked over his shoulder and gave him an affectionate little smile. “Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d be able to keep up.”

Dinesh grinned proudly. He reminded himself he wasn’t supposed to be developing feelings and he asked, “Um, do you have condoms and lubricant around here?”

Gilfoyle pointed at one of the cardboard boxes by his mattress.

“I can’t believe you live like this,” Dinesh murmured as he looked through the box. “Buy a shelf.”

“Thanks for the life advice, old-ass virgin,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh put on a condom and lubed it up. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh started pushing into him. “Oh my God, that feels so good,” he shouted.

Gilfoyle rocked his hips back. “Yeah, it feels amazing,” he said breathily.

“Really?” Dinesh asked with surprise. He’d been prepared to be terrible his first time.

“Yeah and the needy insecurity turns me on even more,” Gilfoyle replied, deadpan.

Dinesh pulled on his hair hard as he pushed into him.

Gilfoyle moaned and threw his head back. “Fuck yeah,” he said.

Dinesh experimentally tried spanking Gilfoyle to see how he’d react.

Gilfoyle groaned and said, “That’s so nice, babe.”

Dinesh gripped Gilfoyle’s hips hard and pulled back on them, pushing deep into him. “I can’t believe how good you feel,” he murmured.

“You too,” Gilfoyle said breathily. “You have a great dick.”

Dinesh closed his eyes and pushed into him hard one more time as he came. “Fuck,” he said softly. He slowly pulled out and tossed the condom out.

Gilfoyle rolled over and started stroking himself as he looked up at Dinesh. “Have you sucked dick before?”

Dinesh shook his head.

“You want to?”

Dinesh let out a low moan and started sucking on Gilfoyle. He gently bobbed his head until he found a good angle and then started taking more and more of Gilfoyle’s dick into his mouth.

“You’re so good at that,” Gilfoyle said breathily.

Dinesh felt extremely proud and started running his tongue over the tip, like he’d read you’re supposed to.

Gilfoyle moaned. “Fuck, Dinesh.”

Dinesh felt his heart flutter hearing his own name moaned like that. He took as much of Gilfoyle’s dick into his mouth as he could. He couldn’t maneuver his tongue around much, but it didn’t seem to matter-- Gilfoyle started moaning hard.

“Babe, I’m gonna come,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh reluctantly lifted his head. He gasped when Gilfoyle came all over his chest. “Holy shit,” he said.

Gilfoyle started licking all the come off him.

“Oh my God,” Dinesh said softly. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re so sexy it’s hard to handle?”

Gilfoyle swallowed the last of the come, then pulled away and said, “No, but this one time a guy told me that I should buy shelves. It was really charming.”

Dinesh pulled Gilfoyle into a rough kiss. Gilfoyle kissed back as he pulled Dinesh against him on the bed.

Dinesh looked at Gilfoyle with surprise. “Are you trying to cuddle? Like… you want to cuddle as we fall asleep or something?”

“Were you planning on just taking off after you fucked me?” Gilfoyle asked. Before Dinesh could respond, Gilfoyle added, “Because that would make you kind of a dickhead.”

“No, I definitely wasn’t planning on doing that,” Dinesh murmured as he pulled Gilfoyle close.

 

 

When Dinesh woke up, he realized he was alone in the bed. He sat up and looked around. He saw an ajar door and walked into another room of the apartment. “Holy shit….” He stared at all the monitors in the room, wondering if he was still asleep and having a sexy dream. It being a sexy dream would explain the rapid precision with which Gilfoyle was typing.

“What are you doing?” Dinesh asked, leaning down to stare at the screen in front of Gilfoyle. The code he was working on was stunning.

“Just some freelance work,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh watched it, mouth agape. “You… you referred to yourself as a big dummy,” he said with disbelief.

“No, I said that you seem like you need a big dummy,” Gilfoyle said. “And I was happy to oblige. You really fucked me like you had no respect for me whatsoever. It was fantastic.” He didn’t miss a beat in his typing as he spoke.

“Right, well, I should go get back to my boyfriend. Who I love and who is my soulmate.”

“I’m not stopping you,” Gilfoyle told him.

“Right.” Dinesh reluctantly looked away from the monitors. “Bye, Gilfoyle.”

“Bye, Dinesh.”


End file.
